


Of Lost and Return

by our_winter



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_winter/pseuds/our_winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been Owen’s idea really, but Zach would be damned if he said he doesn’t like it, which would be proven from the smile tugging at the corners of his lips while he walks through the crowd, following Gray to the T-Rex Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lost and Return

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I tried to do here, I just did x:

It’s been Owen’s idea really, but Zach would be damned if he said he doesn’t like it, which would be proven from the smile tugging at the corners of his lips while he walks through the crowd, following Gray to the T-Rex Kingdom. He had given up a long time ago to try to make Gray slow down, even if it’s not his first time in the island anymore. It’s been three years since they first had come and Zach had fallen in love with the raptors’ trainer, to his credit it’s really hard not to. Owen is gorgeous, with bright green eyes and tanned skin, his muscled body and a smile that makes Zach’s heart jumps every time he sees it; but what he really loves about him is his gentleness, the way he looks at Zach, the way he holds him against his body, how his eyes turn more soft when he speaks with him, his voice low and lovingly.

_Zach is sitting in one of the fancy restaurants of the island with Gray babbling nonstop about all the dinosaurs he wants to see the next day, they had arrived that morning and just walked a little around, so his genius little brother is writing a schedule to all the attractions he wants to see and in what order. Zach has a small fond smile playing on his lips while watching him, he is sure Gray could tell all the dinosaurs names and their features._

_“You don’t want to lose the Mosasaurus show, kid.”_

_A voice comes from besides them. Turning he sees the hottest guy he had ever seen. That is the moment Zach is pretty sure he is gay, he has a girlfriend back home, even if he doesn’t like her, but till this moment he hasn’t understood why, she is… Nice, if you can say that, but he don’t_ like _her, don’t desire, she don’t make his pants tighten like they’re tightening now. The man standing beside them is stunning. His body is muscled, skin tanned, clear green eyes, reddish brown hair and bright smile. Zach is sure his mouth is slightly open and that he is staring. He takes a moment to realize that he lost a part of the conversation._

_“You’re the raptors’ trainer? Oh my God, that’s awesome!” Gray is saying enthusiastically, the man chuckles. “Can we see them?”_

_He goes on and the man looks at Zach with a look that asks if he is always this way. Zach manages a small smile and a half shrug without giving away that he is having an internalized existential crisis._

_“Sure kid, you can come see the show tomorrow and after I can show you how I train them.”_

_“Awesome! Can we go Zach?”_

_He turns his eyes back to his little brother and nods, Gray’s smile is so bright that it could beat the sun, the little boy turns back to the man._

_“We will be there.”_

_The man messes Gray’s hair and gives Zach a smile that makes his stomach turn into knots before leaving._

_***_

_The next day they were at the raptors’ paddock, the show had already ended and now Owen is walking with them through the catwalk and explaining things about the raptors’ when a shout have all of them tensing._

_“Pig loose!”_

_Someone knocks into Zach and he sees his life passing in front his eyes while the ground is knocked out of his feet._ Oh God, I don’t want to die! _He cries inside his head staring at the sharp teeth of the raptors on the ground. A pair of strong arms circles around his waist and he is suddenly pressed against a firm and warm chest, his eyes are shut and his breath is coming fast and hard, his legs are trembling so bad he thinks he would fall if the arms around him weren’t so tight. He lets his head fall back into the person’s chest and just breathes. If he was not so scared he would realize that the arms around him were too tightly and hold him for longer than necessary, but he don’t care, he just wants to melt into the embrace._

_“Zach?”_

_His eyes snap open at the sound of Gray’s voice, his little brother is staring at him with frightened eyes, the arms around him loose their grip slowly and all he wants to do is shove himself back into them, but he takes a deep breath and gives Gray a shaken smile._

_“I’m ok.”_

_Turning around his brown eyes lock with green ones and he nods at Owen gratefully._

_“Thank you.”_

_Owen looks like he wants to hold the boy again but he just nods and leads them out of the paddock._

_***_

_It was just a matter of time for them to end up gravitating to each other every time they were around after that. Zach always found himself spending time with Owen. The raptors’ trainer made him laugh and his heart always skip a beat when Owen smiled that fond smile that Zach knew was reserved just for him and the girls. They fell in love. Of course they did. It was the natural order of things. But Zach had to go back, but he knew what he needed to do._

_It was just some months till his graduation and his aunt Claire would surely find a job for him in the island, so he came back and stayed with Owen. For his frustration Owen had adamantly refused to have sex till he was a major, but the wait was worth, the night of his birthday is one of the best of his entire life._

_Owen takes him to his favorite restaurant, that is the x-burger place, and after to their bungalow, it’s been theirs since Zach had moved to the island and he loves thinking about the things as theirs._

_Owen’s lips are soft and gentle against his, fingers running slowly through his body, he cradles the boy’s face between his large hands and look right into Zach’s eyes._

_“I love you.”_

_The words are whispered against his lips and his heart skips a beat like every time Owen says these words, he kiss the tip of his nose and smiles._

_“I love you too.”_

_They’re lying on their bed, clothes already off and Zach’s body is trembling with anticipation, he is waiting for this for so long. Owen’s lips trail a path of kisses along his jaw and down his neck, his fingers curl into the other’s curtly hair, a soft moan leaving his lips. He loves the feeling of Owen’s skin against his, how he is always so warm and firm, something Zach could hold into. A scratch of teeth on his nipples makes him moan loud and closes his eyes, a shock of pleasure running down his body straight to his cock, Owen does that again and again, he plays with Zach’s nipples till he is begging him to do something,_ anything. _The man chuckles and takes his underwear off, he kiss all the way from Zach’s ankles till his neck and whispers into his ear._

_“Look at me.”_

_He opens his eyes to stare right into Owen’s, his green eyes are dark with desire and the sight of them sends a shiver down Zach’s spine. Owen’s hand closes around his cock and the sensation is so much, he doesn’t care why Owen’s hand is so slick or how it get that way, but it slide perfectly along his hard cock and he moans Owen’s name again and again. He had masturbated before, for God’s sake he dates Owen Grady! But it’s like anything he had ever felt, he just wants Owen to touch every part of him, his hands are so big, and warm and calloused, and the way they run through his pulsing member makes the boy trembles. The man sets a slow pace, his hand sliding slowly up and down his length, sometimes his thumb circles the head and Zach thinks he is going to come apart, Owen’s free hand starts to play with his nipples, his mouth steal Zach’s breathe away with a hard and demanding kiss. His skin is burning, all his body is flushed and needy, he wants to mold himself into Owen’s hands, he doesn’t know where Owen ends and he starts, they just_ are _. They are theirs, in that moment they belong so much to each other that would be impossible to look at them and think they would ever be complete without the other, Zach thinks that Owen’s name would be tattooed along all his body and that wouldn’t be the same, he breaths and exists into Owen, his body singing that this is right and here is where he always belonged, where he would always belong._

_He breaks the kiss and stares into Owen’s eyes again, his voice is small and breathless with emotion._

_“I love you so much.”_

_Owen’s smile could have made him come apart in that moment. They both know Owen has the power to break him and they both know he would never do that. The man gives his forehead a long kiss before looking into his eyes again._

_“I love you too.”_

_Owen changes the angle of his hand making the boy whimper soft, his body start to tremble while the man intensify the pace of his hand, pumping the boy fast, squeezing a little the head, Zach press his eyes closed, mouth falling open and letting out sounds he never thought he was able to form._

_“Hey, eyes on me. I want you to look at me when you come apart.”_

_Everything he needs to come is look into Owen’s eyes, just one glance into his dark hungry orbs and Zach is coming, spilling into his own stomach and into Owen’s hand. He keeps looking at Owen, even if he wants to squeeze his eyes shut with the force of his orgasm. The man keep pumping him till he is too sensitive and there’s nothing left of him unless a mess of sweat limbs and hard breaths. Owen is smiling at him and pecking his entire face gently._

_“You’re.” A peck. “So.” Another peck. “Pretty.” Another peck._

_Zach’s smile is so large that his cheeks burn, but he doesn’t care, he circles his arms around Owen’s neck and pulls him till their lips brush, their eyes lock and there’s no need for words, they understand each other in the silence of that stare. He can see into Owen’s eyes that he was not the only one who wanted this moment, that Owen too was struggling to keep his self-control, that he loves him in a way he would never put into words, and that’s okay for Zach because he thinks he would never find words to tell Owen how much he loves him too, how to explain the feeling inside his chest every time Owen says he loves him, like it’s hurting but it’s a good pain, it’s pain and happiness, or how his guts twist when Owen laughs, how the different parts of his body has different reactions to the things Owen do. He kisses the man again and is sweet and slow, they’re just savoring each other, saving this moment into their memories for the rest of their lives._

_Zach rolls them and Owen lets him, he straddles his lap, they had been on this position countless times before, not exactly like_ this _, but his body settles easily into Owen’s lap. He leans forward and bumps the tip of his nose against Owen’s making the other smile, his big hands rest on Zach’s hipbones and he stay still while the boy slowly traces his lips along his face and neck, the massive body under him trembles when he sucks the other’s earlobe, his nails scratch down Owen’s chest and he trails the red lines with the tip of his tongue, he bites the side of the raptors' trainer, just below his rib cage and that earns him a low moan, a glance up let him knows that the man is watching him with a lopsided smile on his face. This is all new for them because Owen said that it would be much more difficult for them to resist if they started to do anything, so this is the first time they are really exploring the other’s body, and even if Zach thinks he should be a little ashamed of his nudity or the sight of Owen’s cock in front of him, he is not. They trust each other on a level where they don’t need words, they talked about this a lot of times and they’re together for more than two years. Owen had told him that he is too young and have a lot to live, but Zach had just smiled and rolled his eyes. Like he would ever love somebody else._

_Owen is watching him like one of the girls would watch a prey, like he wants to devour him, Zach shivers at the sight of him. He takes Owen’s cock into his hand and gives an experimental tug, the man growls low into his throat sending another shiver down the boy’s spine; he shifts on the bed for a better position, lips hovering above Owen’s, eyes locked and starts to pump slowly, watching every time his face contracts with pleasure, the moans leaving his lips, hands squeezing Zach’s sides. And now he understands why Owen wanted to watch him, because it’s fucking beautiful to see him come apart. The way his breath catches, chest raising and falling fast and hard, eyes shining bright and needy, mouth open on a slightly O, eyes locked into his, and fuck if he is not the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He twists his hand and that makes Owen growl._

_“Zach…”_

_The way he says the boy’s name, breathless and half moaned, and Zach can’t take this anymore. He crashes their lips together, swallowing every one of Owen’s moans, increasing the pace of his hand and Owen is coming, spilling hot and hard into his hand and Zach keeps pumping him through all of this, till the man stops him when he is too sensitive and Zach kiss his cheek, burying his face on the crook of Owen’s neck and waiting for the man’s breath come back to normal._

_“God I love you so much!”_

_He doesn’t need to look to know that Owen is smiling and he smiles too, pecking the salt of his neck, the arms around him squeeze so hard he thinks his ribs are going to crush._

_“Owen.”_

_Owen lets him go with a chuckle and Zach jabs him on the ribs, the man stands and goes to the bathroom, coming back with a wash cloth that he uses to clean them both. Zach is barely wake when he comes back and he just sighs happily when Owen pulls him to his chest and kiss the crown of his head._

_“Goodnight sweetheart.”_

_Zach scowls without opening his eyes._

_“I hate when you call me that.”_

_Owen chuckles and tightens more his arms._

_“I know.” He stays silent for so long that Zach is not sure if he really hears him or if he is already asleep. “My love.”_

Maybe he shouldn’t be daydreaming about his boyfriend, but it’s hard not to when it’s their anniversary and he knows the reason people keep looking at him it’s not for the hickeys, he don’t have any this time, it’s for the shirt Owen gave him that morning after they had lazy sex watching the sunrise, he had just roll his eyes and mocked Owen about it but secretly he had loved the shirt. It’s a simple white shirt with the quote: “If lost return to Owen” in the back.

He is stepping inside the T-Rex Kingdom when a hand grabs his arm, he turns around to face a guard he had never saw before.

“Sir, I need you to come with me.”

Zach frowns.

“Why? I work here, there’s any problem?”

The man shakes his head and start to drag Zach through the crowd.

“I need you to come with me.”

He tries to find Gray between the people walking around, but he hadn’t grown much in three years. The man leads Zach till the side of the Mosasaurus tank and even from a distance he can see the familiar form of Owen’s back, his shirt say: “I’m Owen” and Zach smiles shaking his head.

“Here Owen.”

The man let’s go of Zach’s arm and he narrows his eyes to his boyfriend, Owen smiles at the guy.

“Thank you for finding him for me Ben.”

He turns his bright smile to Zach now.

“What is this?”

The boy demands even if he can’t contain his smile.

“We are taking the day off to celebrate our anniversary.”

Zach can’t stop his lips from turning up into a smile, they usually can’t celebrate dates because of their schedule and for Owen to leaves everything and come to stay with him is the best thing he could do, he circles his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and smiles against his lips.

“Surprise me.”


End file.
